Kings and Aces
by Logan Parker
Summary: Dominic was only a child when he met Mr. X. He was only a child when he entered the world of war. 526 years later he is still a child, but now he's fighting something different. There are Kings, and then there are Aces. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Note**: This is my first ever attempt at writing a vampire story. If there is enough interest in it, I will continue it, so please tell me what you think. Feel free to be as honest as you want.

**Kings and Aces**

Italy never looked so bleak as London. Nor the Netherlands, or Turkey, or even the thick-hazed country of Western Sahara. London was by far the most dreary city in all the world, and thus it became his home.

---

As a child he had been born in Russia, both poor and brilliant. His mother was a servant for a wealthy family which all the townspeople claimed were inbred. It made no difference to his mother nor his family, since money was worth the same no matter who it was paid by. His father was a carpenter; an artist in his work. Never had the boy seen a man so skilled and so patient as his father, Nile. Surely the boy picked up his mastery of the arts from his father, and his soft features from his mother. As poor as they were, they got by.

In the spring of 1486, when the boy was seven years old, his mother died giving birth to his younger sister, Alluvia. A year later, when the child was only eight, he and his sister were orphaned after their father was brutally murdered by a cruel tax collector. The boy and his sister were taken to an overpopulated orphanage, infested with disease and famine. Alluvia died when she was only two years old from pneumonia. Emmanuel Domi'Nicolas Devore was alone.

---

He scanned the city once more before lifting himself into the dusk air. It would be night soon and his body ached with desire. He hovered tensely, watching the city from the sky longingly. So many years he wasted living in rotting cities in crocked countries when he should have been here. This is where belonged.

"So, you finally came out of hiding did you?" He gave a long side look at the man hovering beside him before turning away and fleeing to his hideaway.

_You know Nicky, I was beginning to worry about you._

He did his best to block out his fellow vampire's telepathic conversation but it was useless.

_I was beginning to worry about the fact that you once again disobeyed me._

"You know how much I hate being called Nicky," He answered aloud tersely. And it was true, he hated the name.

"Fine, Dominic it is," The man returned slyly, entering the home of his vampire. After all, Dominic _was his_, and he would find him no matter where he ran.

---

Emmanuel was nearly ten the first time he laid eyes on Mister Xavier Black. If anything, the man who insisted on being called Mr. X was Emmanuel's opposite. Mr. X had dark black hair that contrasted with his nearly-white blond hair. Mr. X's grey eyes were the compliment of his ocean-blue. Mr. X's pale skin was shades lighter than his tanned olive skin, made darker by the orphanage work under the hot sun. Emmanuel was poor, uneducated, free-spirited, artistic, and deep. Whereas Mr. X was obviously wealthy, very well-educated, strict, cynical, and logical. Still, from the time Mr. X first saw the mistreated ten-year old, he wanted him. And Mr. X always got what he wanted.

---

"Nice curtains," Mr. X gestured playfully, touching the thick, green, curtains amusedly. "Didn't know people still used this kind of decor in the twenty-first century."

"I didn't know you were into interior design." Dominic answered without missing a beat. "Something to eat? Drink? Coffee?" Mr. X frowns distastefully, falling back on his vampire's leather couch.

"No. Coffee is sickly stuff. And I'll be dining out tonight. Same as you…I presume?" Dominic's master answers, tucking his black hair behind his ears. Dominic gives him a once over, noting how he never changes in either appearance or personality.

"Your presumption is correct." He sat down in a chair across from him.

"So, what I'm wondering is, how did a twelve year-old child manage to acquire a home?" Mr. X asked ruefully. As Dominic suspected, Mr. X wasn't happy about him running off yet again without telling him. As a matter of fact, Mr. X didn't like the idea of his apprentice doing much of anything without him, let alone without _telling_ him.

"I'm not twelve, as you very well know. I'm nearly five-hundred and twenty-six. Hardly a child," Dominic countered unappreciatively. He hated that after all these years his master still thought of him as Emmanuel. The boy he claimed as his own on his twelve birthday.

---

In the two years that followed Mr. X and Emmanuel's meeting, their relationship had grown tremendously. After speaking with the child only twice, Mr. X had pursued adoption, changing his middle name to Dominic, and his last name to Black. Dominic had initially refused to take Mr. X's middle name as his own first name, but after months of pressing the subject, Mr. X finally got the boy to agree to take the name Salem. Though he forever refused to answer to it.

Dominic knew that his guardian was different. Mr. X went through great pains to convince the rest of society of his normalcy, but Dominic was unimpressed. He knew Mr. X's hearing was too precise, his skin too light, and his habits too strange. Mr. X's obsession with cleanliness and darkness was unnerving, and Dominic finally got up the courage to question it.

---

"But you know where I'm going with this," Mr. X pressed firmly. There was no way he was dropping the subject. His son sighed on the chair across from him unnecessarily. Despite Dominic's real age, Mr. X would always consider him a child. And despite the fact that Dominic had never called him 'Father', Mr. X would always consider him his son.

"Yes, I know. You're upset with me for leaving. When are you going to accept that I'm not a child anymore? In another thousand years?" Dominic answered with aggravation. "Just because I don't age outwardly-"

"This hasn't to do with that, and you know it," His master interrupted sharply. "You keep forgetting who made you this way. I do believe I deserve to know where you are. I deserve your respect. If not as your friend or father, then as your master."

"Well then, _Master_, it's getting dark. Let's see what we can do about our hunger, shall we?" Dominic questioned, glad to change the subject. He was in no mood to discussion their relationship at the moment. Not now when he had tried so desperately to flee from it.

"Yes," Mr. X replied distractively, "It is getting dark."

---

"Does not everyone fancy a clean home?" Mr. X answered his child's questioning. Mr. X of course knew that his child was far too bright to believe his excuses. That is, after all, why he had chosen him. He needed someone he could rely on, someone he could love and look after. Someone who could fit into his lifestyle perfectly. He watched Dominic's unbelieving eyes.

"People don't like darkness. Not like you do," He answered suspiciously. Mr. X sat down in his huge brown chair, pouring a glass of bourbon. He poured many glasses of bourbon, Dominic noticed, but rarely did he drink them.

"Ah yes, you are right about that. Many people fear the dark. They fear what they do not know…what they can not see. People feel they must be in control…that they must understand everything," Mr. X agreed. Dominic didn't want to hear another of his guardian's lectures on people and life. He had heard enough of those. What he wanted was answers.

"Ah, yes, answers," Mr. X said aloud, startling the boy. Mr. X nodded at his son's shock.

"Indeed there are many things you must learn, child," Mr. X lectured softly. "And one day, you will think you know it all. But listen to me son…there is always darkness. There are always shadows and mysteries and dangers. There is always something you don't know."

In that moment Dominic knew that something was changing. The nervous feeling in his stomach told him something was about to happen, though be it good or bad he wasn't sure. What he did know was it was happening, and fast. Mr. X put his elbows on his desk, leaning closer to the anxious child.

"There's a war going on my son," He whispered, forcing down a swallow of bourbon. "And I want you to be apart of it."

And thus it began.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: This story is for Tenka-chan. I'm continuing this for you.

**Kings and Aces**

**Chapter 2/?**

The nightmares began on his fifth year without aging. It was May 13, 1496, and he was twelve. Again. He had known since the day it happened that he wouldn't age. Mr. X had explained that thoroughly. However it wasn't until the other children his age began to change that it really sunk in. These kids he'd known a long while. These kids he'd grown up with in the orphanage until Mr. X had so selfishly stolen him from the facility. And now they were changing in appearance and in size. Soon they'd get jobs and marry and have kids. Things Dominic would never take part in.

While this troubled his young ward, Mr. X had been more than pleased at his vampire's unchanging features. Of course it had been planned, since what could a child do on his own? Mr. X knew how vampires could get after many years with their masters, having personal experience with it. But now Dominic was dependant on him, which was the way the man wanted it.

Mr. X was hundreds of years older than Dominic, though outwardly he was barely thirty. As smart as Xavier Black was, his intelligence was only slightly superior to his son's. This Mr. X was both proud of, and threatened by. As Dominic's wisdom and years grew, so did his demand for independence and rebellious nature. While Mr. X would draw the attention of everyone around him with his money and sense of style, he found only resentment from his son. Mr. X naturally feared this resentment, and immediately looked for ways to harness it. And then the nightmares came.

Dominic had always been a fast learner; something his father took pride in. The hunting and feeding had been difficult at first, and the shifts from night to day had been wearing, but eventually the young vampire had grown used to it. Still, when the nightmares hit so early it startled Dominic's master. It was unnatural and shouldn't have happened so quickly. It stirred questions in Dominic's mind that became increasingly harder to ignore.

"Tell me," Dominic demanded daily. "Tell me about the war. The one you talked about when I was young." Sometimes his master would begin to talk about how Dominic was still young and shouldn't worry about things above his understanding. Such lectures would infuriate the teen, causing an argument that would end in yelling and cursing and slamming doors. But after the nightmares started, Xavier could put it off no longer. It was time.

* * *

Dominic had seen war. He had lived through many, including both the World Wars and the dozens of small wars America had fought in. He didn't like America, or the World Wars, or any of the wars at all. Dominic wasn't much of a fighter, which is perhaps the reason why he became one of the most influential fighters in the biggest war there ever was. Not because he liked it or agreed with it or wanted it. But because he hated it with such a passion that it controlled his life.

Mr. X had explained the war many times over. The causes, the effects, the allies, the enemies, it was all hazy and unclear. If things changed in their world, then they changed in the 'real' world. Casualties didn't matter. Scores didn't even matter. The battles were virtually pointless since the war couldn't be won by either side. It was never ending, and its players were immortal.

"Good versus evil is how the humans see things," His mentor had explained. "But in our world it's not that simple. There's Good versus Good and Evil versus Evil and Almost-good versus Almost-Evil, and everything in between. Sometimes it's impossible to decide what good or evil is, or who is part of it. No one thinks they're evil anymore than they think they're good. They just are."

It shouldn't have made sense to someone so young and new to the game, but to Dominic it did. Every being, every world had their own beliefs and battles. They all had something they would fight for. And survival was worth fighting for. Eternity was worth dying for. Even if dying wasn't an option, as many times Dominic wished it was.

"So why don't we all just live. Let the others live and worry about ourselves?" Dominic had wondered. Mr. X had seemed to ponder the question for quite awhile before answering.

"Nicky…there are Kings and there are Aces. The Kings are…who should be in power. The race in control of everything. The race the other races look to for guidance and leadership. Then there are the Aces. The Kings worst nightmares. The ones that take control instead of earning it. The ones who refuse to be second in command. Second in anything. We, my son, are Aces."

* * *

Really there were more than just Kings and Aces. If you wanted to account for all the races and worlds you'd have to have Jacks and Jokers and Queens. Every number would have to be accounted for. Every symbol and every color. But the message was clear.

They hated them. They being everyone and Them being vampires. Well, of course, it wasn't quite that simple. Them didn't include solely vampires. None of the races included solely one kind. But the differences hardly mattered. There were many teams; all of who wanted to be on top. All of who, were they to get on top, would annihilate the other races. Every now and then an agreement would be made as to who would be in charge. Laws would be passed and things would be peaceful for a hundred years or so. Then a race would grow stronger and more populated, and they would attack. Now it was their turn. Dominic's turn, to fight for the throne. Metaphorically speaking of course.

* * *

The nightmares were bad. Sometimes they were of his parents. A few times of his sister. But mostly, they were of him. And his army. And the war. And Xavier. Xavier, his friend, father, master, and mentor. The one who bared the brunt of his anger and resentment and hatred. The one he cared more about than anyone in the world. The one who had brought him into this; into his destiny. Mr. X was suffocating. He was controlling and temperamental and overbearing. Dominic's friends were few and far between because of his master's jealousy, and privacy was a rarity to say the least. He knew what he had to do, and quickly. He had to rid himself of Xavier Salem Black. He had to become Emmanuel the blond twelve-year old. He had to disappear.

But Xavier had other plans.

* * *

Please read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**: This story is for Tenka-chan.

**Kings and Aces**

**3/?**

December, 1940- London

Emmanuel Dominic Black signed this life over to the British army, enlisting to fight in the world's second big war. World War Two had been going on for barely a year now and civilians were evacuating London by the hundreds. Dominic was twelve for the 448th year in a row.

"Child! You there! You can't enlist. You have to be 17 to enlist in the army," A thick, British accent called to him. Dominic cringed. He hated being called "child". It was the name his controlling master had branded him with for life.

"I'm almost sixteen, surely you can make an exception," Dominic inquired, mustering up all the hypnotic strength he could harness. He did not look sixteen. At most he looked fourteen. But one characteristic Dominic liked quite well was the ability of hypnosis. It was something that did not come until later in his vampire life. The man studied him, the doubtfulness slowly draining from his eyes.

"Surely, of course," He answered with a smile. Dominic nodded to him, turned on his heel, and made his way back to the tunnel he was sleeping under. He cursed Xavier for yet again being right. It was much harder than he had imagined to get a home looking twelve. It would take much more practice with hypnosis to dissolve people's suspicions when it involved their money. The world, after all, was run by it.

* * *

There were many other homeless people under the tunnel other than himself, some even looking almost as young as he. Dominic slowly slipped his black sunglasses off and put them into his trench coat pocket. It was night and he was hungry.

In his hundreds of years being a vampire Dominic had only been feeding on his own twice. Mr. X had always insisted on going with him, and only when Dominic was able to sneak around Mr. X's defenses was he able to be alone. In all his years, this had only happened twice.

Dominic secluded himself and prepared to change into his ambiguous form. Honestly he needn't go any farther than the tunnel itself, considering all the old, helpless, homeless people that littered it. But he wanted a change of scenery and to be alone with his thoughts. Two things he rarely got the chance to have.

* * *

Dominic both loved and hated Mr. X with a passion. It seemed that even when he was able to slither out from under Xavier's reach, his still couldn't get away from him. He was always on his mind. He couldn't do a simple task like hunt prey without thoughts of his master sneaking up on him. By now Xavier would surely be looking for him, sniffing him out. Dominic knew it was only a matter of time before his father found him. The older vampire had a keen since of smell.

The fact both reassured him and angered him. In a way he knew he wanted Mr. X to find him and force him home. After all, living under a tunnel and fighting in a ridiculous war was hardly what he wanted to do with his life. Both acts had been out of sheer rebellion. He had wanted his space, and when it got old he knew his master would be there to drag him back home.

He often took comfort in the yelling and lecturing that accompanied his disappearances. It was nice to know that his father cared, even though he refused to call him that unless around others they were trying to keep the act up to. What he hated was the days that followed his homecoming. The days Mr. X would refuse to let him leave their home like he was a child. How he loathed his master's domineering attitude.

After sinking his teeth into an innocent bystander to release his rage, Dominic returned to his old form and levitated into the sky to watch the city. It was his favorite time of night. When the sun was thinking of waking up and the moon was not quite ready to let go. These times the stars were radiant and the air was soft and childlike.

* * *

Mr. X stared at his wayward son through the misty dusk, watching him rejoin the other homeless men as he shoved his sunglasses back on impatiently. Mr. X had been there all night in the tunnel, clasped upside down in the dark in his bat form. He had hoped his son would come back on his own so he wouldn't have to drag him back. But he knew this was not going to be the case when he followed his child to the enlistment location.

Mr. X had been both proud and outraged at his son's use of hypnosis on the recruiter. Proud that the boy was so strong in his mind power, but outraged that he would go to these measures just to defy him. He watched as Dominic gathered his bag and left the tunnel anxiously. Mr. X returned to his natural form and followed his son through the slim crowds of the early morning.

"Morning Mr. Black," The man said to his son, handing him a British uniform. Mr. X shook his head, not believing the boy had the audacity to use _his_ last name, when he had refused to go by any other time. Mr. X smiled nicely when the recruiter caught his form looming behind his unknowing son.

"Salem Dominic Black, do tell me you aren't doing what I think you're doing," Xavier ordered in a stern voice. The boy's shoulders tensed up and he turned to face his angry father. Mr. X was more than a little thrilled when he saw relief in his child's eyes. Of course, anger was shortly followed.

"And you sir, what are doing recruiting twelve-year old boys to fight in a war?" Mr. X asked un-maliciously. He knew it was of no fault of the man's that his son was able to sneak his way past the age laws.

"No matter, just don't let it happen again," He answered to the man' s worried features. He grabbed Dominic's shoulder and pushed him along in front of him.

* * *

"Enlisting in the army were we?" Dominic's father yelled as they entered their home in Italy. Dominic had to admit that he had missed this hated home.

"Yes, well, I thought I might get some practice in," Dominic replied curtly. "Besides, it none of your business so I suggest you leave me the hell the alone!" Mr. X lost all patience with the boy and shoved the small child against the wall rather roughly.

"Let's get one thing straight. You. Belong. To. Me," Mr. X emphasized with a hiss. He was slightly glad to see the fear that enveloped his son's eyes. "Yes it is my business. And I hope this running away thing is out of your system now. Because anywhere you go I will. find. you." He released the squirming child and took a step away from him, pinning him with a harsh glare.

"I hope you like the house, my son, as you won't be leaving it for awhile."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **Thanks to sisalk08, and Tenka-chan for reviewing.

**Kings and Aces**

**4/?**

One of the weirdest things about being a vampire was the fact that his heart no longer beat. Nicky had contemplated on this mystery while his father stared at him from across the room.

_You'll get used to it. _Mr. X told him telepathically. His answer was a hard glare from his son who lay motionless on his back across his bed.

_When I said I wasn't talking to you that meant in our heads as well. _Nicky shot back, causing his father to smirk involuntarily.

"You can't ignore me forever," Mr. X countered, aggravated when Dominic continue to stare at the ceiling, offering no response. It had been like this for nearly a week, every since Xavier had dragged his rebellious son back to Italy. Mr. X had refused to let him leave the house, and in return Nicky had refused to speak to him.

"Nicky," Xavier began, only to be cut off with another nasty glare.

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" Dominic hissed. Xavier sighed deeply and began again.

"_Dominic_, why do you insist on being so damn insolent? I am your father," If looks could kill Xavier knew he would finally be in hell where he belonged. Dominic stared at his father with angry stoniness and sat up abruptly.

"You are not. My. Father!" Nicky more than yelled. Mr. X wasn't fazed but instead remained seated.

"I am. Despite what you want to believe. And I care about you," Xavier admitted, willing letting down his normally emotionless façade.

"Get out," Dominic hissed dangerously. He stood up, grabbing the lamp from the desk beside him and readying himself to throw it at his father. But Xavier was too quick, using his energy to freeze his son's motions.

"Put it down," Dominic's master ordered sternly. Nicky did as he was told but continued to glare daggers. Once the lamp had been placed on the table, Nicky fell to the floor in immense pain, yanking at his hair.

"You will stop this behavior child," Mr. X stated sternly. Nicky nodded vigorously, unshed tears threatening to fall.

"I will. Just please make it stop," Dominic begged. Satisfied, Xavier cut off the energy. He made his way across the room to Dominic, hoping to comfort him in some way. He hated it when it came to this. A war between power struggles.

"Leave me," Dominic ordered before Xavier could reach him. His father seemed to contemplate this statement for a moment before complying.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me."

* * *

Paris, France- 1830

Dominic was 350 when he and Xavier had traveled from Russia to France in order to meet with leader of the vampire race. While he was a good friend of his father's, 'Lord Camus', as he called himself, did not make a good impression on Dominic. In matter of two minutes the man had drawn out the worst in the usually compliant vampire. Nothing about the man's domineering attitude (worse than his father's), ruthless slaughter of innocent mortals, or obvious lust for Nicky, helped with Dominic's distrust. Lord Camus, quite frankly, disgusted the 'young' immoral.

Dominic did his best to hide his opinions as the glowering man ordered around his 'servants' and boasted proudly about his up incoming plans for "overthrowing the throne".

"Quite spectacular," Mr. X said with obvious admirableness. Dominic barely kept from letting out a grunt of ridicule, busing himself by playing with the hem of his sleeve.

"What do you think?" Lord Camus questioned, eyes locking with the beautiful, youthful-looking, vampire. Nicky looked at him, with what he hoped came across as interest, and muttered, "Riveting". Beside him, Dominic's father gave him a warning glare, but Lord Camus paid no attention, missing the attitude behind the boy's answer.

"It is. I could use you, you know Nicky?" Camus said with hidden undertones. Mr. X laid a hand on his son's shoulder, silencing the retort his son was sure to give for the moniker.

"Use me?" Nicky questioned instead. Lord Camus laid his ring-covered hand on Dominic's other shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"You are very talented," He whispered into his ear. Mr. X eyed the Lord's hand with contained anger, finally reading the action behind his words.

"If that is all, my son and I are very busy," Xavier said as politely as he could muster. Lord Camus smiled knowingly.

"I see he is a jealous one," Camus commented. "He wishes to have you all for himself."

* * *

Dominic felt the room spin and tilt and hang upside down. This often happened after an encounter like the one he had just had with his father. He often forgot how truly powerful Xavier was. He could feel his blood pulse through his body like a heat wave, and he knew something big was about to happen. His body always did strange things when something important was in the making.

He sat up in bed abruptly and listened to the voices making their way into his house. The average human wouldn't have known anyone was even entering, since the house was a decent four stories tall. But of course, he wasn't average.

For a second he considered joining the group of voices downstairs but decided against it. Whatever was going on, he didn't want to be a part of it. He flopped back down on his bed, hoping beyond all hope that it was nothing. He was awfully tired of running. He knew his wishes would not be granted however, when his bedroom door swung open, framing the figure of Lord Camus. A man he'd barely given a thought for almost a hundred years.

"Hello Nicky," He whispered lustfully. "It's so nice to see you again."


	5. Chapter 5

**Kings and Aces**

**5/?**

Italy- January 18, 1940

There were only two times in Xavier Black's life when he had been terrified beyond all reason. The first time had been when he had watched his wife and infant daughter slaughtered just weeks before his transformation from mortal to vampire. The second was when Lord Camus and his 'men' had forced their way into his house in Italy and left with his son. With his wife and daughter, whom he never told a single person about in the following years, at least he knew their fate. With Dominic however, Lord Camus' actions were unpredictable.

Lord Camus was their leader, his leader. Someone he had entrusted the fate of his kind in. Camus was the vampires' guide in taking over the throne, but now it seemed that for the first time in hundreds of years, the vampires would be fighting each other. Mr. X called together his closest friends and they designed a plan of action. It wouldn't be easy though, taking down their former leader. After all, he wasn't a Lord for no reason.

* * *

Dominic could hardly remember his family or much of his old life. Not only had they died when he was young, but they had been dead for hundreds of years. Even for a vampire, his memory could barely recall his father's voice. To him Mr. X was his father, despite his stubborn claims. And now he was locked in a luxurious room, god-knows-where, miles away from his 'father'.

For a brief moment when Lord Camus had entered his bedroom barely a week ago Dominic had thought his father had given him away. He had thought maybe he had pushed Xavier too far in their recent argument. This outrageous theory was proved wrong though when he had seen the look on his father's face when the men led him out of their home. Several strong vampires were restraining him as he screamed, "I'll come for you Nicky," a look of agony on his face. Then Dominic was put to sleep.

When he had awoken he found himself in a large, beautifully decorated room. Out of instinct he had quickly tried the door, not noticing the vampire lounging on the couch on the opposite side of the room.

"Why the hurry Nicky?" The man called after Dominic had unsuccessfully tried to open the locked door. He spun around instantly, noting how the room spun with him.

"The drugs are still active precious, it'll take a while for them to wear off," Lord Camus informed him with concern. The use of the moniker 'precious' made Dominic's stomach turn. For the past week no amount of glares and threats could get the man to stop calling him by that name. Dominic remembered how the Lord, on that first day of captivity, had referred to the room surrounding him as his "new 

home" and had insisted that Dominic call him Isaac, the Lord's first name. For the first few days Dominic had put up a fight and done everything in his power to rebel against Camus' desires. However, after his plan ended in failure, he thought of a much smarter idea; to play along.

Now he was lying on his bed waiting for the afternoon meal to be delivered, secretly hoping his father would hurry the hell up. He had always managed to find him before, so why now was it taking so long? Dominic secretly knew it was unfair to blame his father; Isaac's abilities were far greater than his own, and stronger even than Mr. X's.

"I brought lamb today," Lord Camus announced as he arrived predictably at six o' clock. Dominic's stomach turned at the thought of eating yet another cooked meal. He wanted fresh blood and flesh, not the fancy gourmet meals Camus enjoyed.

"Yes I know Nicky, but I can very well let you go hunting now can I?" Camus replied to Nicky's thoughts. Dominic grimaced; he'd have to be more careful about what he thought. Isaac sat on the bed beside his prisoner and brushed Nicky's hair away from his eyes.

"So pale you are…and so beautiful," Camus cooed lustfully. Dominic successfully blocked out his disgusted thoughts. "Why so glum"?

"I miss my father," Dominic answered ruefully, growing tired of feigning acceptance. Camus gave him a sad look before beginning to feed the young vampire as he did every day. Dominic accepted the food warily.

"Well, I shall be working on that very soon," Lord Camus answered gently. Dominic didn't have to ask what the Lord would be working on; he already knew. The Lord had plans of dominating his mind and taking control of his memories. Isaac was planning on wiping the relationship between Xavier Black and Dominic Black out of his vampire's mind completely. Already the boy's resistance was growing weak. Nicky knew that if his father didn't hurry, he might forget him all together.

* * *

Happy Easter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Kings and Aces**

**6/?**

Lord Camus hadn't been in love like this for years. Homosexuality had always been frowned upon in his community, and especially by his religious catholic family. He had met his first lover when he was only sixteen and far from being a blood-addicted vampire. His father was a prominent business man in those days and had bribed the authority figures in the small town to arrest the man he loved on sexual assault charges against Isaac Camus. While Isaac had vehemently denied the charges against his eighteen-year old lover, the judge had still sentenced the man to death. That day, watching his boyfriend hang innocently, Camus had decided to never fall in love again. He left his family and religion to join cult of darkness, and had kept his vow of never falling in love.

Until he met Nicky. The vampire in the boy's body was so beautiful to him he could hardly stand to watch the boy do simple tasks like eating and sleeping with fawning over him. He had spent many nights lusting over the vampire and thinking of ways to retrieving from his father's overbearing eye. The thought of Xavier made his stomach churn. How the boy the loved the man so much was beyond him. Camus saw Dominic for what he was; a powerful, desirable, man. Black on the other hand merely looked at him as a child who needed to be controlled and protected. And still Nicky preferred his father.

Well, Isaac was going to change that.

He would admit that it hadn't proved to be easy thus far. The boy had fought against him brutally in the beginning, refusing all love and care Camus forced upon him. The first week had been a nightmare; but Camus had suspected it would be. Quite frankly, the Lord was surprised at how quickly the boy came around. Already he seemed to be letting down his defenses and taking the offered affection. It had been barely a month since he had taken Dominic from his home, and the boy was rarely mentioning his father.

Camus used brain power on his new lover daily to ensure that the boy's hopes of being 'rescued' were few and far between. Isaac wanted nothing more than to wipe Dominic's memory altogether and start over with a clean slate, but Nicky was proving too strong for total domination. Still, it wouldn't be long. Soon, it wouldn't matter if Mr. X showed up on their doorstep, army and all, because his 'son' would have already forgotten about him. Camus smiled at the thought;

Out of sight, out of mind.

--

Nicky was smart, even as a child. At times the boy could even borderline manipulative. This skill of his was finally coming in handy with the much less attentive, Lord Camus. Of course Dominic wasn't fooled. He knew well enough that like his father, Camus was much stronger hypnotically speaking. Yes, everyday his memory and mind was growing weaker, but those areas of his brain didn't control his problem solving skills. Dominic had used a napkin from dinner one night to write down important facts encase he should forget.

_1) Lord Camus is a psycho freak. __Don't fall in love with him__._

_2) My father is Xavier Salem Black. He will come for me._

_3) My first name is Salem; like my father's. _

_4) Xavier loves me. Most of the time anyways those sometimes I am a brat._

_5) Look back at number one._

This list proved to be more and more helpful as time went on. Especially as his past drained from his mind and he found himself returning the feelings that Camus pushed on him. Sometimes, while acting the part, Dominic would ask himself; _am I really pretending?_

_--_

Mr. X was close. His son was being held captive in India. Though Lord Camus' wards may have been strong, Xavier had always been good at tracking his son's scent. He had tried many times through out their separation to contact his son telepathically. Unfortunately for him, Isaac was their leader for a reason. Fortunately for him, Mr. X had a lot of friends.

The league he had gathered contained forty-two beings. Not all were vampires and even two were mortal humans. However all of them were brilliant in their areas of expertise; something that would hurt Camus for his lack of willing to work with anyone outside of their species.

Even with the help of his friends, Mr. X had a lot to worry about. The first being Nicky's well-being, both physically and mentally. When Camus wanted something, he stopped at no means until he got it. Mr. X feared if he didn't reach his son soon, it would be too late. If Xavier was honest with himself, he'd have to admit that he was worried about something else as well. Something he would push down when ever the thought would arise.

What if his son didn't want to leave? What if he Dominic didn't want to be rescued?

--

Dominic dared not to stiffen when Isaac pressed his lips against his own. He told himself he should be used to this, that it happened every night. Even with this fact, Nicky couldn't help but feel his lungs close up, giving him the sensation he used to feel when he was human. The sensation of drowning in thick, muddy, water.

--


	7. Chapter 7

**Kings and Aces**

**7/?**

_1) Lord Camus is a psycho freak. __Don't fall in love with him__._

_2) My father is Xavier Salem Black. He will come for me._

_3) My first name is Salem; like my father's. _

_4) Xavier loves me. Most of the time anyways those sometimes I am a brat._

_5) Look back at number one._

Nicky read this list over and over again everyday. It was important, he told himself. He wouldn't have written it down unless it was important. Though his mind was somewhat confused. For starters, Lord Camus didn't seem like a 'psycho freak'. Yes, something seemed off about him. But overall he was caring and intrigued my Dominic's memories and lack of them. Dominic would tell him about not being able to remember much about his past, and Camus would assure him that they would figure everything out together.

Secondly, most of the time he hardly cared much at all if this Xavier Black came for him or not. However at weird moments, random times, he would feel an overwhelming sorrow that could only be connected with that name.

And then there were the dreams. Dreams like the one the night before, when this said father was holding him, telling him it was okay. That everyone was sick after their first time feeding. Dreams that he knew were memories. Dreams that were so real and distant that he was sure there were being forced into his mind. By who? By Xavier? Yes, he thought, it had to be. His father was close, and he didn't know whether to be happy, or afraid.

--

Isaac was proud of himself. He had wiped out his lover's memory completely and Xavier Salem Black was nothing more than a forgotten pain in the ass. It hadn't taken near as long as Camus had expected, which was a very good thing. Soon, he and his ward could start a life together, free of chains and telepathic control. They could live honestly, openly, and the throne would be their's. Yes, things were indeed going as planned.

--

Black was assembling his army and creating his plans. He could feel his son lose their past together more and more everyday and it was unbearable. Mr. X couldn't let Dominic forget him completely. He sent memories to his son every night, hoping they reached and hoping their would stick. Still, he knew it was only a matter of time before the dreams would be blocked out by the young vampire.

At 3:00 a.m. in Paris, France, Xavier declared war. I'm coming for you son, the blood-thirsty vampire thought rashly. Remember me.

--

Camus received the message of war from two of his men while he and his lover were having dinner. Isaac had glared at the messengers menacingly when Dominic had asked "What war?" He did not want Nicky to have a part in the events that were bound to happen sooner or later. However the innocence in the child vampire's voice was enough to hold back his anger. He had the sudden urge to the kiss the boy long and hard.

"Nothing Nicky. Just a small stipulation that needs to be worked out. A misunderstanding, if you will," Camus answered patiently. Dominic frown slightly and Isaac wasn't sure if it was from the use of the much hated nickname, or the lack of information. He was leaning more towards the latter. Nicky had stopped complaining about the moniker weeks ago.

"I want to help you," Dominic answered finally, confirming Camus' belief. Isaac smiled to himself at the boy's loyalty. Then, an idea hit him suddenly. Of course the boy could take part in the killing of his so called father. It would be brilliant.

"Yes," Camus agreed, "Your help would be most appreciated."


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: **Wow, it's been awhile huh? Between work, high school, and getting ready for graduation and college I've been busy. I do apologize.

**Chapter 8/?**

**Kings and Aces**

_**The War: Part I**_

"_Yes," Camus agreed, "Your help would be most appreciated."_

The words chimed in Dominic's head over and over again like a mantra a Buddhist monk might chant. Something was off. The tone of Camus' voice, the sneer his lips made when he took in Nicky's declaration. _I want to help you_. And for in some ways Dominic _did _want to help his lover that he wasn't in love in with. His friend that he felt no emotions for.

_Lord Camus is a psycho freak._

That's what the paper had said; his note to his self. Dominic wasn't stupid- he didn't trust Camus as far as he could throw him. But he didn't _not_ trust the lord either. It was confusing, and what made it even more obnoxious was the pressure he felt in head every time 'Salem Black' broke into his thoughts. Every time the Voice broke into his thoughts.

"_I'm coming for you son. Remember me."_

Had those been the words? Yes, he was sure. Those were the words the Voice spoke to him. His father spoke to him. But his father couldn't possibly be alive. He was what? How old? He didn't remember but he knew he had been around for centuries. He was a vampire; like Camus. Camus who had told him that together they were take the 'throne'. Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean.

Sometimes Dominic wanted to give up and give into the Lord, to Camus, to Isaac. He was tired and drained and more confused than ever. No, his father couldn't be alive. His father was dead, and so was his sister and his mother. An orphanage. Russia.

Alluvia. Just a baby. He did everything he could be she was just so sick. So sick and crying all the time.

Italy. What about Italy? London? Oh how he loved London.

That had been her home- Zada. Zada was beautiful. A school teacher. She was his age- thirty-two. Only she didn't see him as thirty-two. She saw him as a student. A student at a school he had vehemently refused to go to…until her. Until he saw her. And she loved him. He remembered the day she said so, out loud, in a shameful voice.

"_I do love you Nicky," she whispered in the living room, the green curtains moving slightly in the wind. _

It was the best moment- the absolute most wonderful moment of his life. She loved him!

"_But I can't…we just can't."_

But why? Dominic thought, lying on the cool bed in his room and prison cell. Isaac had left him after a night of 'romance' as Camus called it. Nicky didn't find it romantic. It was off, cold, haunting. Why? Why couldn't they? And then he knew- he remembered.

"_Nice curtains," Mr. X gestured playfully, touching the thick, green, curtains amusedly. "Didn't know people still used this kind of decor in the twenty-first century."_

But he'd always keep the curtains, her curtains. It was _his_ fault he couldn't be with her. It Xavier's fault that he could never be with anyone. He could never be in love. He was twelve; forever. It didn't matter how long he lived, he would never get married and never have children. This is what he would be forever.

A child. But not an orphan. He had a father. He would always have a father.

Pain swelled behind his eyes in torrents as his bedroom door swung open to reveal a sad looking Camus.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this My Love. I really was."

--

Mr. X dropped to his knees sobbing like he never had before. Not ever. Not even when his wife has screamed and his daughter…

No, not even then. Nothing hurt as much as this; as hearing his son scream in agony at the horrible torture that beast was doing to him. He had been so happy, feeling the connection between his son again- feeling the love he used to feel when the child was young. And then…and then the monster had felt it too. Felt the bond that wasn't so easily broken.

"Sir?" Rhiland called, knocking on his office door. "Sir we're ready." Mr. X stood up abruptly and wiped at his tears angrily. He swung open the office door and stared amazed at the sea of beings that made up the land outside the building.

"How?" Xavier gaped. How had they gone from 42 to… hundreds? Rhiland winked knowingly and smiled proudly at the men. Rhiland had been Mr. X's very best friend, besides his son, for a long time.

"I remembered a certain Sire that you used to hang around," Rhiland answered. Mr. X frowned for a moment, thinking about this sire his friend was talking about. It was _his_ sire. The one he had not talked to for many years after a harsh argument. However when the elder vampire stepped forward from the crowd and took his hand in his he couldn't stop the smile.

"From one master to another," The vampire, Levi Lex, said seriously, "I know what it's like to lose a son."

--

"Lord!" Rang down the stairs from the vampires of Camus' army, alarm evident in their voices. Isaac took his gaze away from the broken child on the floor and watched as the beings swung open the door.

"What the bloody hell is the meaning of this?" The lord bellowed, not happy with being interrupted. The lead vampire, Juss, stare distractively from the blond mass on the floor, to his angry leader.

"He's here! They've arrived!" Juss announced finally. Camus' eyes narrowed with hate.

"What are you standing here for? Go! Attack!" The lord screamed, sending the men off running. After they had departed the room, Isaac gathered up the writhing boy and placed him gingerly on the cot in the corner. Dominic opened his eyes and tried vainly to speak, but Camus placed a single finger over his lips.

"Sh, don't speak. I'm sorry I have to do this to you Love, but unfortunately you can not be trusted now," Isaac muttered gently as he placed the younger vampire's hands and feet into the metal restraints.

"I love you. Always remember that. I'm doing this for you," Camus whispered, brushing a kiss against the boy's forehead. The child hissed softly under his touch. Camus stood up abruptly, flipped the lights out, and left the room, locking the door behind him.

--

"Father," Dominic whispered into the dead silence. "Is that you?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Kings and Aces**

**Chapter 9/?**

_**The War: Part II**_

Levi Lex did know what it was like to lose a son. And though at that moment he was referring to Salem, he knew it was the death of his son Jasper that had caused his yearning to take control of the drunk young man that had eventually become Xavier Black. Lex knew that Black's loss of his own family had possibly been the motivation for taking Dominic as well; as it was certainly the reason Levi had found Salem in an alcoholic stupor one humid summer night.

But that was another story, as was their past that neither of them wanted to indulge in at the moment. That they could deal with that later. Now they had an even bigger problem. A problem Levi knew could very well be fatal. Not that he thought Camus would kill Nicky; the lord was much too controlling for that. Besides, the energy it took to kill a vampire wasn't worth Camus' effort. No, Lex was worried about his own…apprentice. He knew Black could not handle the pain of losing someone else.

And so saving Dominic was their top priority, which looked grim in the beginning. However as they, Black's army and Lex's army, stood facing the irate army of Camus, things didn't look quite so bad. Number wise, things were almost even. Power wise, Camus had only a slight advantage. Camus looked momentarily shocked at the support Black had before quickly returning to his confident façade.

"Gentlemen, so nice it is to see you," The lord smirked. "Black, you look a little tired. Have you been sleeping lately? You know I have a great concoction that'll remedy that for you." Mr. X's glare intensified and for a fleeting moment Camus thought he'd achieved his goal- to make the enemy strike first. But then, much to his disappointment, Lex's hand reached out to hold the man back.

"Levi Lex? It that really you? Coming to save your reckless heir are you? How's that brother of yours? I heard there was a little of a falling out between the three of you a while back," Isaac asked as realization dawned on him. He had known the hooded man had looked familiar.

"What do you _really _want Camus? What is this _really _over? Surely it isn't over a crush. A simple infatuation with a younger vampire?" Lex scoffed. Isaac visibly tensed and sharpened his glare. Behind him, his men poised ready to attack. But then Camus relaxed, smiled, and gave Xavier a menacing look.

"Call it a 'simple infatuation' if you want. But you should see the boy in bed. He's really quite…talented," Camus taunted. At this Mr. X could hold back no longer. His anger escaped and he attack the man in front of him. The men on both sides reacted like lighting. In an instant, the war was started.

--

Sweat poured from Dominic's face as he screamed in agony. Memories from long ago, from hundreds of years before hand, invaded his mind. Memories of the night when he became more than just Mr. X's ward. When he had became _his_. His vampire, his family, his son. A day he had neglected to think about since it happened so many years ago.

--

"_A war?" The child asked, his innocence overthrown by his avid curiosity. Xavier smirked. What child, or person for that matter, was not interested in war?_

"_Yes. It is different from any other war because it does no involve human beings. It involves other beings. Beings much more dangerous," Mr. X explained. The blond boy visibly leaned forward, squinting at the man who had adopted him only a short time ago._

"_You mean like…monsters?" The child inquired. Xavier smiled at the quiet voice the child had spoken in, as if the 'monsters' could hear him were he to speak too loudly. _

"_In a sense some can be considered monsters, yes. It's a war between many different…beings…who all want the power of being in control. Control and power are very dangerous things. Do you understand?" Mr. X asked. The boy nodded, though Mr. X didn't think he could possibly understand. _

"_But…I'm just a human. How can I help? And I'm not very big," Dominic answered. Xavier laugh loudly at the boy's innocence, causing the child to stare at him with a mixture of amusement and confusion._

"_I can fix that My Son. Believe you me."_

--

Camus' mind was the most threatening weapon the other side had and it was quickly being made evident. Little by little Black's army dwindled, each man and woman left a heaping, screaming, mess of agony. Levi was powerful enough to block out the man's energy, and Black was fine as well so long as he wasn't distracted. However the two of them could only take out two of Camus' men for every three he took of theirs.

Still, things weren't too unfair. Luckily for Black, Lex's men were much more qualified than Camus' men. Camus' mind was very powerful; his men though, weren't nearly as strong.

Levi stole a glance at the glazed over men he had brought to war. It was just into the battle and already most of them had suffered from Isaac's telepathic abilities. While some were able to withstand the power and get back up, many were seriously injured.

Lex knew he was fighting a loosing battle. Unless a miracle happened, his son's army would be defeated. Daring to look at Xavier, his knew the younger vampire knew that as well. The defeated look in Xavier's eyes was something Levi hated seeing. Something he had hoped he would never have to see again.

And then a miracle did happen. Something that had never happened before.

_They_ showed up.

The Kings.

--

"_Nicky…there are Kings and there are Aces._

Dominic gritted his teeth and tried not to scream. His throat hurt from all the yelling he had done. He just wanted to sleep. To forget.

_The Kings are…who should be in power. The race in control of everything. The race the other races look to for guidance and leadership. _

He twisted his hands and clenched his fists inside the metal-bound restraints. Why did war have to be so painful?

_Then there are the Aces. The Kings worst nightmares. The ones that take control instead of earning it. The ones who refuse to be second in command. Second in anything. _

The nightmares had started on his fifth year without aging. The year he had learned the truth about everything. The year he had begun fighting.

_We, my son, are Aces."_

But 'we' did not mean him. It didn't mean Emmanuel Domi'Nicolas Devore. The only son, illegitimate or no, of Josiah Perkins Lex- brother of Levi Lex. Uncle of Xavier Salem Black.

King of the Kings.

--

I graduated from high school this Friday, so I'll have more time over the summer to get the updates in at least once a week. This story is coming to a close soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kings and Aces **

**10/12**

_**The War: Part III**_

Nile Devore was not killed by a tax collector. This however, was what Dominic had been told as a child, and he had continued to believe this story until he was told the truth just shortly after he became Xavier's childe. And though it was true, that the first time Mr. X had seen the boy he had wanted him, it was not just the first impression that had gathered his interest. It was who the child belonged to.

His uncle. The leader of the kings. The opposing side. The side he had abandoned him and his only brother for. And at the time, Josiah Lex was Xavier's enemy. The person he hated most. A traitor.

And yes, it was true, that in the beginning Xavier thought it would be bloody brilliant to train the only child of his treasonous uncle to fight for the Aces. But then things changed. He began to love the boy. The need for revenge dwindled. And then Levi Lex had taken the boy, when he was only fifteen, to meet his 'real' father. To meet the man who had killed Nile Devore. The man whose wife had left him for a carpenter.

And Xavier had hated him for it. And if he were honest with himself, he would have to admit that he still held some animosity towards his sire vampire. How could the man he considered his father betray him so? Take his son away from him and introduce him to a murdering, traitorous, monster?

But as Josiah Lex came into view, his army marching magnificently behind him, Josiah didn't look so much like a monster anymore. He looked like a man ready to help Mr. X fight to safe Dominic. Xavier knew that even if the King decided to take back the son that was biologically his, at least he would be better off than with the insane Lord Camus.

And even if the thought of losing Nicky to Josiah churned his stomach, at least, Black knew, he would be safe.

--

He had, had this dream before. The dream of two opposing and powerful armies joining together to fight evil. He had seen it play in his head a million times throughout the hundreds of years he'd been a vampire. But this was different. This was for real. This was happening.

Nicky closed his eyes tightly one last time and summoned all the energy inside him. He remembered everything Mr. X had taught him. Everything Mr. X had said.

"_There's Good versus Good and Evil versus Evil and Almost-good versus Almost-Evil, and everything in between. Sometimes it's impossible to decide what good or evil is, or who is part of it."_

It made since now. This was no Good versus Evil battle. All along he was taught to believe that the Kings were evil and the Aces were good- but it wasn't true. They were both equally as good and evil at different times. And now they were good. Now it was Good and Good versus the Evil who used to be Good. It should have been confusing, but it wasn't.

Anyone or anything could be evil just as easily as it could be good. It just depended on which side that person let win in their hearts. Which side they chose to follow.

With a resounding snap the restraints flew off Nicky's hands and feet and he sat up cautiously, slowly. For a second the room still spun and Dominic was almost afraid to go through with it. But he had to, he knew that. He had seen the dream. And he was a part of it.

--

Camus was utterly confused. This was impossible. Unheard of. The Kings and the Aces couldn't join together anymore than God and Satan. And yet here they both were, side by side; united.

"Well, isn't this a turn of events," Camus sneered with a false sense of calm. He was anything but calm. He was enraged. Just a moment ago his army had been winning. Destroying the other side so quickly that he was sure he would have been back to his lover by morning. And then this. This bizarre twist.

"Give it up Camus. I want my son," The King of kings said seriously. He was big. Much bigger than the intellectual Levi Lex.

"_Your_ son? And all this time I thought the child was _his_ son," Camus said knowingly, giving Xavier Black an imposing look. Black looked towards his uncle but Josiah didn't bat an eye.

"I'm not a patient man," Josiah responded deeply. The Lord clicked his tongue at the man's statement, then smiled as a thought entered his head.

"How about we do this the old fashioned way. I'll fight Black, one on one, and whoever is still breathing in the end, gets the boy," Camus suggested tauntingly. Josiah and Levi were shaking their heads, but Xavier was quick to answer.

"Deal," Mr. X agreed readily before the other two men could speak. Levi grabbed Mr. X's arm and Josiah opened his mouth to speak.

"If this is about the child-" The man started, but Xavier only shook his head.

"I already know Nicky is my son. I don't have to fight for him. But I want to. It's my duty," Black interrupted. Levi wanted to protest but Josiah nodded in consent. Camus inwardly smirked.

Everything was back on track, and with his little secret weapon, Black wouldn't know what hit him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: **I know it has been forever, but here is the second to last chapter. Please forgive any typos.

**Kings and Aces**

**11/12**

_**The War: Part III**_

This was it. This was the moment Nicky had dreamed about for a long time. The moment he so desperately wanted to ignore. The moment where he would have to use all the training he had been taught over the years to fool the one person he had been trained to fight with.

Lord Camus.

The task seemed impossible. Lord Isaac Camus was one of the strongest vampires, and with Nicky's power, which Camus thought he most certainly had, no other being stood a chance. No other army for that matter. And this was the lord's plan. To cause Nicky to fall in love with him, and to have Nicky fight by his side- the two of them destroying both of the savage armies. And that would leave him in control. Them, rather.

But things didn't entirely go as planned. Dominic wasn't as compliant as Isaac had thought he might be. But really, that didn't matter. He was safe now, out of harm's way. And even though Nicky wasn't a willing participant, Camus thought he could still harness the boy's power.

Camus inwardly smirked at Black's foolishness. Sure, the Kings and Aces had decided to bond together. To join arms and defeat the 'bad guy', so to speak. But the lord had an army he could call upon as well. Or, rather, that Dominic had the power to call upon. The power that Camus could now harness, since Dominic was too weak to take back control.

Camus had the dead.

It was better than the immortals who were just hard to kill, because the dead had _already _been killed. And you couldn't kill something twice.

--

Nicky knew that Camus was up to something. The pain that surged through his brain was enough to tell him that Camus was messing with him. Once again the urge to lie back down and give into the fatigue was strong. He looked back at the bed longingly before turning back towards the door of the room he was being held captive in.

Xavier needed him. The older vampire had always been there when Nicky needed him, and now it was his turn to repay the debt. Dominic stood firm in his resolve to stop the lord, and harnessed enough energy to pull the door off its hinges. He had to get to his father- to warn him that Camus was up to something. Suddenly, the floor rose up to meet his face, and Nicky barely managed to land on his hands and knees. The whole building seemed to tilt sideways and Dominic's normally perfect vision began to deteriorate rapidly. He felt thick liquid dripping from his mouth and nose, staining the rock floor he held onto red.

Blood. He hadn't bled in years. Not since _that_ night. Not since Mr. X. A warm sensation filled his lungs and he coughed hard, feeling more of the metallic blood and bile reach his throat. Dominic spit the blood onto the floor, not bothering to wipe his face and chin. He had more important things to worry about- like fighting off what ever damnation that was causing him feel mortal again.

Dominic froze. That's what the sensation resembled. Mortality. The blood, the dimmed eyesight, the dizziness. But it wasn't possible. He couldn't be loosing his immortality. The mere thought was irrational. Dazed and confused, Dominic carefully propped himself up against the wall and put one foot in front of the other. He could do this.

_I love you Nicky._

Dominic ignored the voice that poured and pulsed through his veins, knowing it was the voice of the man who had kept him prisoner for the past…however long it had been. Nicky couldn't even remember now.

_Don't fight it Nicky. Give in to it. Together, you and I can rule. We can be free again._

It took every ounce of Dominic's will power to fight the voice. A wave of pain ran through his body taking Dominic once again by surprise. Pain. How long had it been since he had felt physical pain? What was happening to him?

--

Black always knew that Dominic was strong. He always knew- from the first time he laid eyes on him. Now he knew that Camus knew that as well. Xavier, Josiah, and Levi watched with a mixture of shock and amazement as they realized Isaac's plan- to awaken the dead.

It wasn't the spirits trying desperately to turn into zombies, the living dead, that shocked the three vampires so much. No, it was the fact that it was the lord that was giving them the power that truly awed them. He was transferring his own immortality to the spirits of the dead, trading his life for theirs. It was something only a truly powerful immortal could accomplish, and even then it couldn't be done alone.

No, it had to be done in sync with another's abilities. Another truly powerful immortal. Like Nicky. Xavier narrowed his eyes and felt a surge of anger like he had never felt before. This monster, this- bastard was using _his_ son to win the war. Not only that, but Mr. X could only assume that Dominic looked something like the laughing maniac in front of him; a bleeding, vomiting mess.

"You give up now, Black? Dominic is with me. He's all part of the master plan. The plan to take over, to rule. I'm sorry but he seems to have forgotten all about the vampire he called his father," Camus declared. For a crazy second, Black felt a warm feeling spread through him. Dominic had called him 'father'.

"Oh yes, he did, quite often," Camus answered Xavier's feelings. Mr. X grimaced; apparently Camus was better at telepathy than once thought.

"But not anymore. As you can see, Dominic has crossed over. Became, what do the humans call it? Ah, yes, one of the villains," Camus continued. Black shook his head. He wouldn't believe that his son had forgotten about him. Had decided to fight for Camus willing.

"You're lying," Josiah stated factually. Lord Camus shook his head.

"I never said he was a willing participant," Isaac answered with amusement. Thousands of souls had by now been replaced by deformed and decaying bodies, all smiling tauntingly at the Kings and Aces. Black knew then that it didn't matter if his son was a willing participant or not- with his power Camus and the undead army would win the war. Isaac would become the tyrant all the races had fought so hard to keep from ruling.

They were finished.

--

Dominic watched in horror as the spirits that had obviously been walking the building took the form of human beings. He was loosing. Worse yet, he was letting Camus win. Nicky leaned against the wall helplessly and slid slowly to his knees. He had failed them all. He wasn't strong enough. The pain was too much.

Suddenly _that_ night came flooding back to him. The night that he had became a vampire. The night that Xavier had taken him to be his own. When he became immortal too young. He remembered everything. The sharp pain, the hunger, the emotions, and Mr. X's voice in the dark.

"_You're a special boy Nicky. With lots of power. You will be a great leader someday. I want you to know that."_

Nicky felt tears in his eyes and he sucked in a deep breath to keep them from falling. Tears? How long had it been since he had cried? Why couldn't he have realized how much he cared for…and dare say he loved, Mr. X before all this? Now he would never know. He would never have the chance to tell him.

The force pushed inside his brain again, but this time Nicky pushed back- harder. He wasn't going to die here. He wasn't going to let Camus win. Because Xavier had been wrong about one thing; there was good, and there was evil. He wouldn't let it end this way.

As quickly as the sensations had came on, they disappeared. The blood stopped, the building stilled, and his eyesight was restored. As if it was that easy. As if that was all he had to do the whole time was fight back.

For the first time in a long time, Dominic laughed.

--

Lord Camus stopped laughing. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. The undead army he had quickly built rapidly vanished. Camus tried to push harder, stronger, more intensely, but it was impossible. He couldn't rev up enough power to give them life.

"No! No Nicky, no!" Camus screamed, not minding the excessive blood flow from his mouth, ears, nose, and eyes. He couldn't lose this war. He had fought too hard.

"Do something!" He screamed to his remaining men, feeling his head pound and the ground spin beneath him. When his men just watched him in fear, Camus conjured up every bit of strength he had and pushed- his brain exploding from the intensity.

For a long moment there was nothing but silence. Then, the sky filled up with victory chants from both the Kings and the Aces.

United- they celebrated as one.

--

Nicky felt an explosion inside his body unlike he had ever felt before.

He opened his mouth, and before he could stop himself, he let out a scream of pain and triumph.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kings and Aces**

**12/12**

And so just like that it was over. Camus' body deteriorated rapidly, leaving only a faint stench behind. The conjured zombies once again became spirits that would continue to roam the earth. And Lord Isaac Camus' men fled with terror. Some of Josiah, Levi, and Xavier's men ran after them- yelling taunts and cheering. But for the most part the Kings and Aces stood still or collapsed in a heap of exhaustion.

"Dominic would like to see you," Mr. X said dryly to Josiah, Dominic's biological father. But Josiah shook his head.

"No, you'd like to see you, Lord Black," Josiah answered. The comment caught the attention of not just Mr. X and Levi Lex, but of their men as well.

"Lord'? What-" Xavier Black asked incredulously. Josiah held up a hand.

"You earned it, Black. You defeated Camus and now it is you that shall take his place as Lord," The King Leader answered. But Xavier shook his head in denial.

"It wasn't me. There is only one being with the power that you speak of," Xavier informed the gaping men.

"Go get your boy," Levi told him, shoving him in the shoulder encouragingly. Black nodded, looking towards the prison that had housed his son for too long. He took one last glance at the men behind him, and then, he ran.

--

Nicky felt weak and dizzy. He also felt relieved and more joyous than he could ever remember. He had done it. He had overpowered the evil tyrant and now he could finally rest. Nicky sat up slowly, his arms shaking under his weight. His whole body trembled with pain. Pain.

Nicky swiped a hand across his mouth, staring in wonder as he realized he continued to bleed. But how was it possible? Camus was dead. The spirits were gone. And yet…there was still blood. And pain. It was the most beautiful sensation he had ever felt. He relished in it. The feelings of humanity. Or being human. The feelings he had almost forgot.

"Dominic!" Nicky's eyes grew wide at the sound of his father's voice. He tried unsteadily to get to his feet when his father was within seeing distance, but Mr. X was over to his side in no time.

"No. Rest," Xavier ordered, but that didn't stop him from wrapping his son in his arms tightly.

"God. I've never…I've never been so scared before in my life," Xavier said into Nicky's hair. Dominic returned his father's embrace.

"Father. I missed you so much," Dominic answered. Mr. X pulled away from his son, not bothering to hide the warmth he felt by being called 'Father'. It was short lived however when he got a look at Nicky's face.

"Nick…you're…" Mr. X found himself unable to finish his statement.

"Bleeding. I know," Dominic answered. Mr. X took notice of Nicky's color. His eyes. His pained expression.

"It can't be. It's impossible," Xavier whispered. If his son was bleeding then that meant…but it couldn't be true. Being a vampire wasn't reversible.

"I'm human. I feel pain," Dominic confirmed.

"How? How is it possible?" Xavier asked. Dominic shrugged. He didn't know either. He had a feeling they would never know. Perhaps bringing the spirits back from the dead had transferred his immortality forever. Or perhaps…

"The zombies. Not all of them turned back. Some were strong enough to retain the immortality," Nicky mused out loud.

"But that means…until will kill them all…" Black responded. Nicky nodded.

"I'll remain human," Dominic finished.

"You'll remain human," Mr. X stated for his own benefit. His son was human. He would be able to grow up. To be a kid for the first time in so many years.

"Take me home?" his son asked, pulling him out of his thinking. Xavier smiled and easily scooped the child up in his arms, carrying him out of the prison.

"I can walk you know. This is embarrassing," Nicky whispered once they were in sight of the other men anxiously awaiting the arrival of the boy-vampire who had killed Lord Camus. Xavier laughed to himself, liking how his son sounded like a typical twelve-year old.

"I want to carry you," Xavier answered. "Listen . They're cheering for you."

--

Josiah and Levi listened as their men cheered for their new Lord. The boy that looked so small being carried in his father's arms.

"He's bleeding," Josiah said with awe. But Levi just nodded.

"Yes. Of course. Our new leader couldn't very well be another vampire. Not after Camus," Levi answered as if it were obvious. Josiah looked shocked.

"He's human?" Josiah asked. Levi winked.

"For now."

--

Dominic wasn't foolish enough to think that the war was over. It would never be over. But for the time being he had more important things to worry about.

Like his thirteenth birthday.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, this is the end. Thanks to everyone who has followed and reviewed this story.**


End file.
